Midnight meetings
by CatherineWinner
Summary: Sam and Jack chat after a day of fishing. Oneshot fluff


General Jack O'neill crept from his living room couch where he had been sleeping and walked outside onto his back porch.

Jack took a seat on his picnic table and reached for a beer that had been left there several hours earlier. He sighed as he took a sip of the warm beer and looked at his pound.

Something amazing had happened to him today. Something he had never expected to happen, something he had dreamed of but never believed would happen.

Samantha Carter had gone fishing with him.

She had been more then happy when he asked her several days ago, agreeing instantly with a huge smile on her face.

But Jack was surprised to see how happy she was just sitting there with him. It wasn't an act set up for his benefit, it was real happiness. Pure joy at merely sitting beside him, sneaking sips of his beer and chatting with him.

Jack closed his eyes and thought back to that afternoon.

"_This is great."_

_"I told ya,"_

"_I can't believe we didn't do this years ago."_

"_Yes, well, let's not dwell."_

Jack titled his head to look up at the sky.

The sound of the door sliding open made him look around.

The bright moon revealed Sam standing by the door. She was still wearing the T-shirt he had given her as Pajamas. It fell to just above her knees, revealing her smooth legs.

Jack felt his breath catch in his throat, his hands tightened over the beer. Sam ignored his stare and took a few steps forward.

"What are you doing out here?" Sam smiled, stepping onto the seat of the table and sitting close to him. "It's cold."

"Here," Jack said. He shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it tightly around her shoulders. Leaving his arm heavily across her shoulder.

"Thanks," she looked sideways at him and gave him a brilliant smile.

Jack grinned down at her, thinking of all the times he had wanted to touch her.

When they were stuck off world, or when they were in some prison cell. He would watch her sleep, fighting off the cold with a small blanket or sometimes nothing at all. It had taken all his strength not to screw the rules and take her in his arms. But he was a good soldier, they both were.

"Did I wake you up?" he asked.

"I was already awake." She leaned into his shoulder. Encouraging his arm to lift around her back. She rested her head against his neck as his hand snaked over her shoulder.

"Couldn't sleep without your cell phone and or pager vibrating every two seconds?" he forced his tone to be causal. Hoping it came off, knowing his body wasn't in the least.

"Something like that," she sighed, her breath hitting the soft skin under his ear. "How's the couch? Hopefully it isn't as lumpy as it looks."

Jack laughed, "Actually it is. Lumpy, hard and shorter the an Asguard."

"So why don't you get another one? I'm sure you're General wages could cover another couch." She sighed contently.

"This is the first time I've slept on it. Normally I can only convince one member of my team to come up so they'd get the guest room…Just never used the damn thing."

"Well guess tomorrow we get to go couch shopping." She smiled, lifting her eyes up to him.

Jack sucked in a harsh breath, she was driving him crazy.

"That's my beer," she whispered, not moving even an inch from his hold.

He smirked, allowing his eyes to drop to his other hand. "Really."

"Really," she buried deeper into his neck.

Jack shiver, "How can ya tell?"

"My lipstick on the rim."

Jack smirked and lifted the bottle for closer examination. "Huh…look at that."

"You must be tired, normally you can't stand when I leave lipstick marks on your cups." She smiled at the bottle.

"I just don't see why you bother." He set the bottle down to the side.

"Bother with lipstick?" she asked.

"Yeah," he looked down at her, scrunching his chin down. "I mean…those lips…wow…trust me they don't need it."

Sam blushed, "I'll take your word for it."

He smiled coyly but said nothing.

"Daniel's going to be up in twenty minutes." Sam whispered.

"Yup."

"We need our rest to deal with him." Sam continued.

Jack gave her a questioning glance. "Always do with that nut job."

"Then let's go." She pulled herself off him and jumped from the wooden table.

She turned back to him, and extended a hand.

"Hold your horses," Jack slowly moved from his place. Already missing the warmth of her body against his. "My poor knees-" he muttered.

Sam laughed and took his arm, "Alright, I'll help you, you whiner."

She stepped forward and helped him from the table.

Jack stepped off the table then suddenly pulled her against him. He dropped a heavy hand to her waist and held her body tight against his.

Sam jerked her head up in surprise but didn't make a move to get away.

Jack lifted his free hand and stroked her cheek, "Thanks for coming, Sam."

"Thanks for having me, Jack." She whispered back.

He smiled at the causal tone of her voice and lowered his lips to hers.


End file.
